Game of love - Part 3
by One Piece is LOVE
Summary: Other ones in the game? Will someone get the kiss? They have finally made it to the beach. And there are some pocky games going on...


**Here is the third part. I'm sorry that I don't write these into a one same thing (like chapters), I know you can do it, but I don't know how to...So I'll continue writing it like this, sorry! But I hope you still enjoy reading these! But let's set that all to the side and start the story!**

They all were lucky to get into the same room.

Since they are good friends and there are very good cooks in their room, so they could even live together.

This was just like another vacation.

They could have the time of their lifes, after all they are at a **huge** beach.

They all went into their rooms to check them out, they were huge and beatiful.

They had up to three bathrooms and the beds weren't so close to each other.

The kitchen was big as well.

After checking the room, they decided to change into something more comfortable.

Swimsuits and light clothing.

All of them had money with them of course, so they decided to go buy some cold drinks.

And they had their other snacks from the flight to be placed into their room.

The snacks were in a cooler, so they wouldn't go bad.

"It's huge..."

Luffy said while looking around him.

"Yeah, it is. So Luffy, are you hungry?"

Ace asked.

"Of course I am!"

Luffy yelled.

"Then let's go get something to eat!"

Ace said.

"No, wait! How about a barbecue?"

Luffy asked.

"That's a great idea!"

Ace yelled.

"What is a great idea?"

Marco asked.

"We're going to have a barbecue!"

Luffy answered.

"Oh! Then shouldn't we start the grill and get the foods we're going to grill?"

Marco asked.

"Yeah, of course!"

Luffy yelled.

Marco told the others what was going on, and they agreed.

They started preparing for the barbecue.

They got plates, knifes and forks, drinks, meat and vegetables.

Sanji, Sabo and Marco took turns at cooking.

"Marco...I didn't know you could cook! Why didn't you tell us, we're friends!"

Luffy yelled.

"Huh? I didn't? Sorry, my bad."

Marco said.

"Luffy calm down, everyone can cook."

Zoro said.

"Yeah? Then it's your turn next, then it's mine!"

Luffy challanged Zoro.

"Huh? Okay!"

Zoro said.

Few minutes later...

"It's burned...Sorry..."

Zoro complained.

"It's okay I can still eat it and it was your first try, everyone fails!"

Luffy comforted Zoro.

Zoro blushed before hugging Luffy tightly, in front of everyone.

They all stared at them.

After few seconds Zoro Jumped off of Luffy.

"Now it's my turn!"

Luffy was determined.

After few minutes...

"It's done!"

Luffy yelled.

He had a little bruise on his hand that he himself didn't notice.

Law ran over him and patched it up.

After that they decided to taste Luffy's food.

"It's... **GOOD!"**

Everyone yelled at the same time.

"So I did good?"

Luffy asked.

"Yeah! Good job!"

Ace and Sabo told Luffy.

They ate some and then packed the rest in to a bags, that they would bring back with them to the room.

It was pretty late now...

'We have few weeks here, so we don't have to rush things. We can go swimming tomorrow."

Kid said.

Just then...almost everyone of them thought about Luffy.

What kind of swimming style does be use?

Is he even cuter in water?

Is it possible to get an under water kiss...?

"Well...Shouldn't we decide on which beds everyone sleeps on?"

Luffy asked to brake the akward silence.

Everyone blushed, but started paying atenssion real quick.

"We could change the sleeping partners every night, so someone doesn't kill one another."

Sabo suggested.

"That's a good idea."

Everyone said.

They all wrote their names on some paper and putted them in a hat.

Every night they would pick a new partner to sleep next to.

For the first night the partners are Zoro, Sanji and Law, Kid and Ace, Marco and Luffy, Sabo.

They all chose a bed, changed clothes, and all that other stuff, after that they went to sleep.

Even though it was pretty late already, all of them weren't sleeping.

Luffy was awake because he was exited for tomorrow, and some of the others were awake because they couldn't fall asleep.

"Sabo...Why aren't you sleeping?"

Luffy asked Sabo, quietly.

"It seems that I can't fall asleep."

Sabo answered.

"Make me a promise will you..."

Luffy whispered.

"What promise?"

Sabo asked.

"If the both of us sleep well, we get to eat some pocky."

Luffy said.

Sabo blushed.

"Yeah, sure..."

The two of them fell asleep soon after that.

Though...Zoro and Sanji were still awake.

They couldn't bare to sleep next to each other, but when they started to make too much noise, Ace stood up and hit them both in the head.

Now the two of them were asleep as well.

And now that is quiet, each and everyone of them are sleeping.

Hours later, In the morning...

"Be quiet you two! The others are still sleeping."

Kid said.

Law, Zoro, Sanji, Marco and Kid were already awake.

Only the brotgers were sleeping now.

And somehow they all were in the same bed, it seems that they have used to sleep next to each other.

It bothers the others a bit, though the understand it because they are brotgers after all.

Half an hour later...

"Morning..."

Ace, Sabo and Luffy said to the others while yawning.

"Well...It isn't a morning anymore, but okay...Morning sleepy heads."

Marco said.

To the beach...

They ate something and then went down to the beach.

They had some sun umbrellas and snacks of course.

They placed the stuff down to some places they wanted to sit and just relax.

Even though they all had swimsuits with them they didn't wear then right now.

It seems like they didn't plan to swim yet?

"Sabo!"

Luffy yelled.

"Huh? What is it, Luffy?"

Sabo asked.

"Remember the promise?"

Luffy asked.

"Oh! Of course..."

Sabo answered while blushing a bit.

Luffy took a box of pocky out of his pocket and gave it to Sabo.

Chocolate.

"Here..."

Sabo said blushing, while giving the pocky to Luffy.

They decided to play the pocky game.

They were left alone...

 **Let's end this here! I hope you liked what you read. This will continue soon.**


End file.
